Despicable Bane: Resurrection
by Alexxavior
Summary: This fanfic continues from the events of another fanfic made by me called "Despicable Bane" It was my first fanfic and even though it is not as well made like it is in this one, it is still suggested that you read it first before reading this one. Rated T for Mild Language and Violence (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: In Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or its characters! I only own my OCs and this fanfic.

 **A/N: I'm back everyone! Alright I hope none of you actually thought this story was over, because it's not. This continues from the plot of "Despicable Bane" my past story. I felt like starting another series showing how the story continued.**

 **P.S. From now on all the chapters will be in 3** **rd** **person!**

Without any further delay, here is chapter 1 "In Hell"

* * *

Bane swirled in the darkness, thrashing out at anything that came near him. His back hit something hard knocking the breath out of him. He once again saw black and finally lost consciousness.

Bane heard laughing and many random conversations going on around him. He opened his eyes, facing the dark red ceiling. " _What happened to me_ " Bane thought, still lying on the ground with no thoughts of getting up. " _Wait a minute, I died saving my family"_ Bane finally remembered making him feel the pain of death once again.

Bane finally sat up and looked around him. He was in a strange cavern, layered with red stones spiked at the tip. There were many holes in the walls, spraying out molten lava into a large hole. Bane finally stood up, knocking into a guy with horns. " _Wait, Horns!"_ This was just too confusing for him to comprehend. He then realized the obvious fact in front of him.

" _Ugh, I just had to end up here didn't I, out of all the places I just had to end up in Hell"_ Bane thought angrily. He saw that there were many of these horned creatures surrounding the whole cavern in one big mashed up group, until a man started to break through the crowd, all of the horned creatures moving out of the way to let him pass.

"My oh my, look who it is. Mr. Wonderboy has come to join us, how sweet." Bane turned around at the familiar voice, who just so happens to be Vector. "You!" Bane hissed in a deep deadly tone, getting ready to charge. 2 Horned guards armed with long red spears, with demon wings pointing out of the sides, came up to Bane and aimed them at his chest. "Don't Move!" One of the guards yelled. Bane stopped, unsure of what to do. _"I wonder how strong these guards are, better play it safe for now."_

Bane straightened up and looked Vector straight in the eyes, his eyes filled with hate. "What do you want, and why does everyone obey you!?" Vector chuckled to himself, "To answer your first question, I just wanted to hangout. You know, talk, catch up, whatever you want to call it." Vector replied with an evil grin. "And to answer your second question, I actually am very popular around here"

"What do you mean?" Bane asked with a confused look, _"How could he be popular"_ Bane wondered, _"Oh right, Hell. Should have known all the real bad people like him would be popular"_ Bane concluded with a dark look on his face.

"Well" Vector began, "I am just one of the toughest people out there, so no wonder anyone would want to challenge me." Vector _attempted_ to flex one of his muscles, but not even a budge popped out on his arm. One of the guards chuckled to himself. "Do you find this funny!?" Vector asked, staring straight at the guard with a look of hate in his eyes. "N-No sir o-of course I don't" the guard stuttered, his whole body shaking with fright.

Vector raised his hand, palm out at the guard, then clenched it into a fist. The guard exploded with a loud Pop _!_ Bane and the rest of the demons there all just stared at where the guard use to be. _"Alright, maybe I underestimated him"_ Bane thought with a small amount of fright. _"No! I will kill him for what he tried to do, he does not even deserve to live in Hell"_ Bane thought staring straight at Vector, shaking with anger.

"You know what I'm going to do to you?" Bane asked through clenched teeth. "What are you going to do Wonderboy? Stop me from doing whatever I want? Well in case you haven't noticed, I have much more power here in Hell. And guess what, you worship me!" Vector finished with a cocky grin splattered across his face.

That pushed Bane over the edge. Bane charged at a speed too quick for the guard to see and charged straight at Vector. Vector smiled evilly, quickly dodging the punch and kneeing Bane in the stomach, sending him flying towards the sharply tipped roof.

Bane flipped himself mid-flight and faced towards the incoming spiked rock that was on the ceiling. He quickly stretched out his arms and caught on to the sides of the spike and stopped himself.

Bane pushed off and fell to his feet on the ground. Vector looked entertained, not even looking close to frightened of Bane. "Do you really think you can defeat me in this world, my kingdom?" Vector asked him. "I won't defeat you" Bane said with an icy coldness, "I will destroy your pathetic existence" Bane charged once again at Vector, who reached out as if to grab the punch. Bane quickly disappeared, leaving Vector perplexed and unguarded, before appearing behind him and getting him in a tight headlock.

Vector clawed at Bane's arms, drawing blood, but Bane would still not let go. Vector choked and fell to the floor, his whole body crumpling as if made of hardened clay. "You…" Started Vector choking on his words, "Win…" Vector breathed out, his eye's rolling back before finally shattering into pieces that fell to the floor.

Bane stood up and faced the demons who were in a state of utter disbelief. Then the biggest one out of all of them walked up to Bane with a smile, "You have defeated the master of hell, and you have 2 choices from here" Bane looked at him thoughtfully.

"You can either lead in Vector's absence, or return to your mortal life"

* * *

 **A/N: Woot people, I have made the first chapter of "Despicable Bane: Resurrection" I bet you can all agree that my writing has improved a lot since I first started. I am making a rule for this story which is that I will post the next chapter as long as I get 1 comment. I need to know what you guys and gals think. Like what should I improve, or any ideas for the next chapter.**

 **Also I got this idea from a comment made by: "Craiger69"**

 **I thank you for the idea and hope to hear more of them :).**

 **Until next time everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: More Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or its characters! I only own my OCs and this fanfic.

 **A/N: Man has it been awhile. Sorry about the delay guys, you know school is tough and getting time to write is difficult nowadays. Now I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to post any ideas, nice stuff, or suggestions in the reviews.**

 **Without any further delay, here is chapter 2 "More Tears"**

It's been 3 months since that tragic day when one of the Gru's had died a horrible death. _Bane…_ Gru thought to himself, not able to forget the boy's name. _I could have saved him, but I just had to forget my weapons_ Gru cringed from the memory of what had happened. Ever since then Gru always remembers to bring his gift that Bane gave him. Gru called it the "Blue Flame", because of the blue ball of light inside the gun.

Gru's phone started beeping loudly, Gru's eyes started to tear up when he saw what was displayed on the screen. His reminder that Bane's Funeral would start in an hour. _It took them 3 months to finally get it ready…_ Gru thought hatefully.

"Girls it's time to go!" Gru yelled up the stairs. The girls walked down the stairs, their eye's puffy and red. They were all dressed a black dresses, that represented loss. Agnes was carrying her gift from Bane, her sky blue unicorn. She slept with it every night, always talking to it in here room when she is alone.

Margo holding her bright yellow glasses Bane gave her. Whenever she puts them on they disappear into her eyes and makes her vision clear. When she closes her eyes and puts her hand over them, the Glasses reappear into her hands. She looked away from Gru, trying to hold back her tears.

Last was Edith. She was at least 10 times sadder than her older sisters. She always wore his black hat that he gave her and always hid her hair from everyone, making sure no one saw it for some reason. Gru and her sisters don't know why she does this, but it started when Bane died.

All their sorrow began when Bane died. They all finally got into the car and started driving to the cemetery. There was no talking, no laughing, no sound at all. There was only the feeling of death and loss in the car.

At that moment Gru remembered the talk he had with Dr. Nefario about a week ago.

 **Flash Back**

"I just can't take the pain anymore!" Gru screamed, lying on the floor sobbing, Dr. Nefario looking down at him with a frown.

"Why… Why should I even try to live on when someone I cared for died right in front of me…?" Gru whispered, still loud enough for Nefario to hear.

"I saw what happened Gru, I saw through the security cameras we put on our roof." Nefario said, in a calm tone, "I know how you feel. You feel grief, sorrow, and responsible for what happened. But you forgot one thing…"

Gru looked confusedly up at Nefario, "How do you think he feels right now?" Nefario asked in a whisper.

Gru looked shockingly at Nefario, and a fresh batch of tears started rolling down his face. "I don't know, I just don't know." Gru replied.

"You didn't even think about how he's feeling did you?" Nefario asked in a deadly calm voice.

"I would never-" Gru started, "No!" yelled Nefario

"Don't even try to lie to me! You thought about your own hurt so much, that you totally forgot about his!" Nefario shouted, his face getting red with anger.

"Just think about how much he's hurting because he knows that he caused you all sorrow!" Gru froze

"Just think about how much the hurt is overwhelming him" Nefario screamed "And just think about how much worse it is when he knows that you totally forgot that he's hurting too!"

Gru just stared at Nefario, no tears falling out of his eyes.

"You think your pain is bad!?" Nefario thundered, "He's the one that fucking died!"

Gru trembled, Gru had never heard Nefario swear before. Nefario started to calm himself down, his face turning back to its original color.

"Now you better remember…" Nefario whispered softly, "You aren't the only one hurting out there"

Nefario turned and left the room, leaving Gru knelling on the floor thinking about what Dr. Nefario had just told him.

 **End Flash Back**

Gru had never cried since then, he had always acted strong. He wanted to show his girls that they could survive even without Bane, even though he didn't believe it himself.

They had finally made it to the cemetery. Gru and the girls all got out of the car and walked over to where there was a large group of people, most of which were minions. There was a large freshly dug hole in the ground for Bane's coffin to go in.

Funeral music started to play softly from a set up radio. Everyone sat down in set up chairs in front of the grave, while Gru stood at the wooden stand.

"As you all probably know, we are here today to burry my son Bane." Most of the crowd had tears falling down their faces, but Gru didn't cry.

"He died 3 months ago saving me and my daughters' lives from Vector. I have cried ever since that day." Gru looked up at the sun, forcing down his tears before looking back at the crowd.

"But thanks to the words of my longtime friend, I now know that I can't cry." The crowd stared at him.

"Because I need to act strong, and think about his feeling more than mine." Finally a tear fell down Gru's face.

"I will forever remember him in my mind, in my heart, and in my soul." Gru concluded, and walked off from the platform and stood by his daughters'.

Dark clouds started to cover the blue sky while the funeral music started playing again, as 6 men carried Bane's coffin over to the empty hole.

Everyone stood up from their chairs in honor as the 6 men carefully put the coffin in the grave. They then shoveled all the dirt back on top of the hole to cover it.

It finally started to rain, no one opened an umbrella. They all just looked at the now covered grave and cried.

Unknown to everyone else, there was a young man standing by a tree. He wore black pants, and a sky blue coat with the same color hood pulled up to shadow his face.

He looked at all the people crying, and then looked at the grave. 1 stray tear rolled down his cheek. He turned around and walked away from the grave.

Unlike everyone else crying and weeping, Edith had known that the young man was standing there the whole time. She knew there was only one person she knew that would wear a sky blue coat, because it matched his eyes.

 _Bane._

 **A/N: Sorry for the sad chapter guys, but let me just tell you that it won't stay sad for long.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I will see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gut-Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or its characters! I only own my OCs and this fanfic.

 **Update:** **This fic will be on hiatus for a while sorry for all you readers that are still reading this but I haven't really been inspired to keep writing. If I feel like continuing this I will post another chapter but I highly doubt that will happen. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **A/N: Sorry about the 2 month delay everyone, I haven't been in the mood to write lately, but have decided to give another chapter. I will _Try_ to get more chapters out for all my wonderful readers :)**

Anyway, here is chapter 3 "Gut-feeling"

 _'This means that the character is thinking'_

* * *

The drive home from the cemetery was silent, no one spoke even a whisper. The rain was still pouring outside, no signs of it stopping. Edith sat in the back of the black car looking out the side window lost in thought and not really paying attention to anything outside.

 _'Did I really see him? Or did I just imagine it…'_ Edith couldn't stop thinking of the person in the sky blue coat. Something inside her kept telling her that it had to be Bane, but she still had her doubts.

 _'There's just no way'_ Edith told herself

 _'He's dead…'_ Dead. The one thing that scared her the most was the one thing in her mind that kept telling her that the mysterious person couldn't be Bane

The hurting family finally pulled up in their driveway. Gru and the girls all got out of the car and walked into the house. Margo, Edith, and Agnes all went up to their room to change out of their clothes.

Gru went into the kitchen to start cooking lunch for the girls. He put on his pink apron and grabbed a pan out of a cabinet in the counter. He noticed Edith out of the corner of his eye sit down on a stool in front of the counter, looking down at the floor.

 _'She's never that playful anymore is she…?'_ Gru asked himself sighing. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed some an egg carton. He walked back over to the counter, closing the fridge door with his foot, and placed the carton onto the counter by the stove.

"Hey Gru" Edith whispered almost inaudibly.

"Hmm?" Gru replied turning around to face her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked at normal volume.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, umm." Edith hesitated, nervous that she will look stupid asking the question she's been thinking about since leaving the cemetery. Gur walked over to her side of the counter and sat on a stool next to hers, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok to ask me a question. No matter how stupid it is, I will still answer it." Gru told the blonde haired girl comfortingly.

Edith gave a slight nod. "Alright"

Edith took a deep breath to calm her nerves before asking, "Is it possible that Bane could be alive?" She asked looking straight into Gru's eyes.

Gru saw in the young girl's eyes how much hope she had that this was true. "Well, you see…" Gru attempted to start.

"Please tell me it is." Edith pleaded, lowering her voice to barely even a whisper.

"Well, I guess it could be possible." Gru replied not able to tell her the truth, then a question popped into his mind.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I saw him at the cemetery." Edith answered with hope building in her voice.

"Sweetheart, you were probably just imagining things…" Gru said withdrawing his arm and turning more towards her.

"I know it was him!" Edith retorted raising her voice to a shout.

"What's going on?" Dr. Nefario asked appearing behind them. Gru and Edith both quickly looked behind at Nefario.

Gru smiled, "It's good to see you doctor, you don't usually come up here."

Nefario also smiled, "Well I heard some things from downstairs and came up to see what was going on."

He entered more into the kitchen and looked over to Edith who also was looking at him, "What did you say you saw?"

"I saw Bane in a sky blue coat that matched his eyes."

"Did you see his face?"

"Well um, no" Edith replied disappointedly. "He was wearing the coat's hood and it covered his face"

"Well then how can you be sure it was Bane?"

"I just know it was!" Edith said, a confident fire appearing in her eyes

"I don't know how to explain it, but I just know!"

"Is there any way to find out who this person is, and even to know if it could somehow be Bane?" Gru asked joining the conversation.

"Well, I did get the funeral reordered with a street camera, we can't be sure it caught him but we can check" replied Dr. Nefario pulling a laptop out of who-knows-where.

He walked over to the counter Gru and Edith where sitting at and put the laptop on the counter. Dr. Nefario started pressing keys and after a moment put up a video of the funeral. It started to play from when it was raining and everyone was standing and crying after the burial men finished burying Bane's body.

"Look right there!" Edith said pointing to a place on the screen where the sky blue coated person stood. The video continued to play for a few more seconds. Then the coated figure turned, and Dr. Nefario paused the video when the figure's face was visible for the camera to see.

Shocked is an understatement for what Gru and Dr. Nefario were feeling right now.

The boy had sky blue eyes and a tear was falling down his cheek. That face belonged to only one person which scientifically speaking could never have been  
recorded, much less be seen at the funeral.

That face belonged to Bane.

* * *

 **A/N: Big moment everyone! I bet all of you saw this coming right? Well I hope you liked this chapter and if you have anything to ask me, or have any compliments or idea just leave me a review or P.M.**

 **I am also thinking about making a re-mastered version of "Despicable Bane" if you think I should just tell me in the reviews!**

 **See ya next time :)**

 **Update:** **This fic will be on hiatus for a while sorry for all you readers that are still reading this but I haven't really been inspired to keep writing. If I feel like continuing this I will post another chapter but I highly doubt that will happen. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
